Fascination
by Bippiti Boppiti Boo
Summary: Who was he? What did he want? What was the big deal? He made her feel a lot of things but mostly fascination –a deadly one. SasuSaku
**Fascination:**

Who was he? What did he want? He made her feel a lot of things but mostly fascination –a deadly one.

1.

Despite the cozy and warm air in the car, my body's temperature matched that of the cold morning. Rubbing hands became mere mechanism. It was done mindlessly, not because it brought any comfort. I sighed.

The cold didn't come from the outside though.

It was all within.

"Come on Sakura! Those guys there come from a woman's womb like you -not hell." I hissed, clapping my cheeks

I breathed deeply.

Up until now, everything had been fine by me: mom's travel, my moving to dad's, even leaving everything I had ever known and owned for most of my conscious life behind. Albeit not a dreamy situation, it was still alright all thanks to my amazing support system and one month of mental preparation.

But this was real life and in real life, people like me are never ready for dramatic life's changes, no matter what. That was especially worse when it came to being the _new freak_ inthat infamous place called high school.

Sure, I hadn't really had problem in my old school, but the data was different. I had never had to fall like hair in the soup, never had to stick out like a thumb sore from too much beaten-up! First, the school's year had two months ago begun; second, the dramatic story of my _incredible_ life wouldn't miss to feed the very gossip of an otherwise lifeless small town; and thirdly, my light pink hair! Sure, some people complimented it but the fact was it was rare in Japan. Last year we were two, and from what I've got to see and the stares I received when I went to the local store, I'm sure it will stick out like the famous sore thumb.

Like if I really cared. Whatever. The real problem now was to ignore the awkwardness of first times in unknown grounds… which the rain helped, as hoods were needed. My dark blue jacket definitely did a good job, until of course I had to enter the office to ask for directions and all the stuffs.

The place was rather warm to lull you into a pretense of security and brightly lighted enough to hurt eyes. It was small, with a really little waiting area having just four ugly padded folding chairs; lots of notices the color of the rainbow cluttering the walls and plastic pots at every available angles where grew plants. The most important thing (what I was there for), the desk half the area and former with two walls a perfect square.

My mind registered all of that in a matter of few seconds. The drama of being the sore thumb awakened every nerve and sense of my body so that the loud ticking from the clock hanging on the wall vibrated under my feet. That wasn't the worse.

Little town people.

With the little number of the student body, doubled by the fact that people have known one another over generations on end made it easy for me to be spotted. Oh joy. I walked down to one of the three women working whatever they were doing.

I was calm, almost smiling but inside? I was screaming and tearing my hair, calculating and analyzing anything that could go wrong, like slipping and bumping my head against the desk, starting to bleed and faint… the list was long.

The dark haired woman with big dark-rimmed glasses and uncommon clothes looked up.

"Can I help?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno"

That o her lips former, how round and big her eyes went…

The awareness and lavish interest of a deliciously crispy gossip was present in her eyes. As expected, I was a topic of gossip, and if not, it would just be a matter of second. It was predictable, as much as the content: my mother, that woman, coming from a warmer place, that stranger was the demon and my father was the poor victim left behind.

I blushed a bit too much, gritted my teeth and looked at my fingers. At least she didn't say anything. She coughed.

"I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school" she said, then went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day.

"Thank you Mitarashi-san"

"You're welcome. I hope that you would like it here" she said, all smiling too brightly

The same words my father used when we made it to the house. Why not? It was gloomy, the constant rain making sure you were as pale as possible, and there was so much to do like staring out of your window hours on end, or running as fast as you can to escape the rain -so much fun as I was saying. I refrained myself from rolling eyes.

Heavens be blessed I wasn't difficult enough or I might have went great ways to end the sweet torture. Not, in fact I had reasons to be here and those were enough for me not to sulk, because I was the one choose… in a way at least.

I smiled back as convincingly as I could.

The road was blurry from the office to my class, largely due to avoiding unwanted eye contacts or attention. There was also the fact that I didn't want to chicken out so close of winning this fight. What was coming was evident: either voracious stare or insufferable question detailing my life to feed the gossip. I didn't hate these people without knowing them, but I didn't know how to deny too curious people and the sun-lacking sky had me wear my douche-pants with matching socks today.

Good lord, I hated first days of school and having to know it twice in my life had been enough. To think this won't be the last. It might actually be worse next time.

The rest of the morning went in a blurry too, certainly because in classes I had my nose almost literally stuck to my books and between periods I jogged. I couldn't really describe my classrooms, teachers or any student. I had no contact with my environment. That was one case of isolation. Yay me! The path toward my sophomore year was promising already excitement and fun!

By some miracle however, or to be close home –I don't believe in anything other than facts and science- by the charisma of my bubblegum pink hair alone, a girl came to me, closely followed by another one: the first one had pretty short bangs and her chocolate hair was twisted in two bun. The other one, an obviously mousy girl, had long blue navy hair but with longer bangs that reached her eyebrows. While the last one was the perfect representation of paleness this sunless town offered, the first was obviously naturally darker in tone.

I braced myself.

"Hello I'm Tenten, but you can call me Ten" the almost tanned one offered friendly "and this is Hinata (the mousy girl just bowed and blushed). We welcome you in our little and uninteresting town" she said, then giggled.

"Oh, uhm, thanks. It's Sak-"

"Sakura Haruno. The entire town, already know. You were awaited like a goddess, bubble-gum"

I winced. So my theories weren't just me being paranoid about the universe. The Haruno's drama that goes back to around sixteen years prior had still been lurking there to traumatize my father. Now than ever I was happy to have been an unapproachable hermit. People needed, like, to let go, especially the stuffs that really wasn't their business. I almost rolled my eyes.

So much for a common matter.

"Would you like to eat lunch with us?"

"Hum, I'm not sure" I said smiling my best "you don't have to do that-"

"Aw, come on. I know what it means to be the new kid and how it can get ugly. Don't isolate yourself. Come with us."

I was not prepared for that. On the other hand why not? There was nothing to do in this town and just like in movie I didn't have to suffer from the First Day of School Being the New Kid Syndrome… unless that was a trick to have my head for whatever reason. Soon enough I was screaming and talking nonsense in my head, the safest place to be. I was calm outside though, and wary of suspicious sympathy.

Despite my agitation I was a bit thankful, because being isolated was not something to relive twice in such a short period of time.

So, they brought me to their table. As expected lavish and indecent curiosity in their eyes showed but there was something strong enough to keep them from being unbearable. As soon as I sat names were introduced and soon forgotten –too much pressure and a bit of don't-care-yet- and basic questions were asked. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot.

Conflicts, in depth discussion of my current melancholy and nostalgia, and endless conversations of my true impression of the place were reserved for intimate. Not curious stranger being curious for the sake of curiosity.

I did what I liked when in large groups: let the others make most of the conversation. I wasn't one for attention, on contrary. It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room.

There were five of them.

"Who are _they_?" I asked the mousy girl, unable to stop myself

A brunette beat her to it. I have forgotten her name too.

She directly answered, already knowing probably from my high pitched tone.

"Those three there are Seijuro, and the two dark haired one, the twins, are Uchiha"

Suddenly _he_ looked at her, the one boy named Uchiha. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second. That metaphor about bricks hitting you hard in the face occurred to me –it all took its sense right now, right then. I held my breath.

… and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.


End file.
